Human After All
by Peace Love Yum
Summary: Sarah discovers that there is more to Cameron than a Terminator. Much more... M for language and sex. Femslash alert! I own nothing, feedback is always appreciated! :


**Human After All**

Sarah discovers that there is more to Cameron than a Terminator. _Much_ more...

**Disclaimers:** Yes, there is a sex scene in this fanfic. The entire fanfic is basically a sex scene. But you knew that, didn't you? Anyway, you all know the drill...I own nothing, none of the characters, etc, I make no profit off this, and it's rated M for language and...well, sex! What'd you expect? It's smut. But there _IS _a plot, believe it or not. Well, sorta... ;)

Sarah closed her eyes against the burning water, allowing it to turn her face and body bright red. This last mission had been much too close. They had almost taken John. She couldn't let that happen...She wasn't exactly a relaxed person by nature, but this constant vigilance was stressing her out. A lot.

_I'm getting too old for this,_ Sarah thought wearily. In truth, she was only 35, but she felt much older. The years of running, hiding, and fighting had tired her, aged her beyond her years. And she wasn't the only one; John had basically skipped his childhood. He was 17, but forced to act for like 30. Sarah hated it.

Sarah thought back to herself at 17; a flighty, giggling teenage girl, who worried about nothing more than boys, friends, and school. It had taken only two years to change her life forever.

Angrily scrubbing shampoo into her hair, Sarah recalled the mind-blowing events of her nineteenth year. Meeting Kyle...Falling in love...Bringing into the world the boy who would save it. That's when the training had begun.

Stepping out of the shower, Sarah wrapped a towel around herself. She peeked out of the door, and dashed into her room across the hall. Tossing on her usual black tank top, jeans, and combat boots, she was toweling her hair dry when a knock on the door startled her out of her memories.

"John?"

"No," The perfectly measured, icy, robotic voice called through the wood.

"Oh," Sarah grumbled, throwing open the door. "What do _you_ want?"

"I came to see if last night's mission was successful." The voice that was disturbingly human. It chilled Sarah every time she heard it.

"Yeah," Sarah sighed, trying to shut the door in the Terminator's face. "Look, it was fine, okay? You can go now." Cameron slammed her foot in the crack and her arm on the door.

"If it's alright with you, Sarah," Sarah did _not_ like it when the machine said her name. "I wanted to see it."

"No." She answered shortly.

"Sarah." And yet, she loved it when Cameron said her name. She couldn't explain it. Nor could she explain why the shivers that raced up and down her back weren't entirely unpleasant.

"Fine! Fine, just take it and leave me alone." She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"You seem very tense." The robot said conversationally as she pulled the suitcase out from under Sarah.

"Nearly getting killed daily will do that to a person." Sarah muttered. Cameron looked up, concerned. Or, whatever passes for concern in their chips.

"You should have asked me to come. It would have been much simpler with two people, and it would have been much less dangerous."

"First of all, Tine Miss," Sarah snapped. "I wouldn't have _asked_ you. If I needed you, you would've come. Period. And I didn't need you, okay? So, it's a moot point."

Shrugging, Cameron unzipped the black suitcase, and pulled out three large chunks of a silvery metal. The substance almost seemed to glow in her eyes, and Sarah found herself having to look away. After a quick inspection, Cameron replaced two of the three bars, and stood up, facing Sarah.

"Happy? You can leave now." But Cameron made no move to leave. "Out!" The Terminator walked toward the door, but instead of leaving, she slammed it shut.

"Sarah," the robot began, before glancing uncertainly down at the metal. Which was very uncharacteristic of her. _Uncertainty_ was definitely not in a Terminator's job description. Or mission statement. Whatever.

"John can't know." She took a step toward Sarah, and the older woman felt her face begin to heat up.

"This glitch..." The heat spread to Sarah's neck as Cameron took another step.

"It isn't going away on it's own." Another step. Now, Sarah's sides were on fire.

"We have to fix it." It seemed as if the soles of her feet would explode, and still Cameron took another step.

"_You_ have to fix it." The woman and the terminator stood inches apart. Cameron was about an inch taller, even with both of them in their boots.

"Why me?" The words were ragged, tearing at her throat as she ripped them out. "Why not John?"

"John is dealing with...things."

"What things?" Sarah challenged, unconsciously backing up a step.

"You do not need to know."

"I'm his mother."

"Yes." Sarah's comeback fell short when Cameron agreed with her. _That_, she thought, slightly dizzily, _is a very effective argument technique._

"Please, Sarah." The too-human voice was pleading, and although Sarah knew that Cameron was metal, just an exo-skeleton and a chip in the body of a teenage girl, she couldn't say no. And she hated it.

"Fine." She spoke abruptly, annoyed at having been won over. "What do I have to do?"

"You studied anatomy in school?"

"Yeah..."

"You know where the heart is located?" Sarah threw up her hands and made a small sound of disgust at the back of her throat.

"YES, Cameron, I know where the heart is!" Despite Sarah's anger, Cameron continued speaking calmly.

"Where your heart is located, I have a valve that can flush toxins and bugs out of both my bloodstream and my circuitry. That is why I am able to eat."

"Fascinating. What does this have to do with me?" Sitting down on the bed, Cameron pulled her tank top over her head.

"It's stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yes."

"You want me to unstick it."

"Yes."

"Oh my _god_," Sarah shook her head. "Ugh...fine. How? And make it snappy." Cameron pulled a switchblade out of her jeans and motioned for Sarah to sit down on the bed.

Sarah's eyes seemed to see in slow motion, as Cameron unsnapped her bra with an expert hand, and handed the knife to her. Sitting down on the bed, she tried to draw her eyes away from Cameron's chest, at which she was staring in a very unladylike manner.

"Um." She managed, barely coherent. Cameron reached out and picked up Sarah's hand, guiding it to the top of her left breast.

"Push down."

"I, uh...what?"

"Push down. On my breast. Do you feel that?" Sarah did, but she wasn't sure she felt what Cameron was talking about. Then, she felt a hint of a sharp corner under the deceivingly soft skin.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Uh huh."

"Good. Cut there, in a circle about an inch and a half in diameter."

Sarah raised the knife to Cameron's chest, about to cut, when a gentle hand stopped her, and a voice spoke softly.

"You can't do it from there. This is very precise. It won't hurt me, but you need to do it right." So Sarah scooched closer, until her legs were touching Cameron's. She couldn't keep the blush from rising on her cheeks, while the robot's face stood still, flawless and unmoving.

She pressed down, gritting her teeth against her desire not to hurt this beautiful creature. She found the problem in minutes, unjammed the valve, and realized she had no needle and thread.

Wordlessly, Cameron held out a small packet of black thread, complete with needle and handed it to Sarah. She stitched up the Terminator, and then forced herself to look up, into the chocolate brown eyes.

Cameron reached for her bra, but a hand caught her arm. She could have easily pulled away, could have broken Sarah's arm without blinking, but she didn't. She let the hand stroke her hair, cup her check, and she looked into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah saw a trace of confusion written in Cameron's face, and her hand slid to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She didn't let herself think of the absurdity of her question. She kept the part of her brain that was screaming, "_This is Cameron! She's metal! A machine! One of them!"_ locked up tight.

"I don't....I haven't...Is this what...desire...is?" She found her answer as Sarah's lips caught hers, as her own hand tangled in the dark shaggy mane.

Sarah found her hands moving across the smooth skin, relishing in the feel of it. In turn, Cameron's hands left Sarah's head and slid down her sides, slipping under the worn tank top. Something primal in Sarah took over, and Cameron let it.

Sarah pushed the fair-haired girl down onto the bed, sitting on her waist. She yanked her shirt over her head, and her bra quickly followed. She bent down, enjoying Cameron's moan as her nipples scraped across her stomach and chest, and kissed Cameron squarely on the mouth.

Then her chin. Her throat. Her neck. As she reached Cameron's collarbone, strong arms, (still no match for the Terminator) flew up and pinned Cameron's arms above her head, leaving her chest exposed. She took a tender nipple in her mouth, and felt Cameron gasp and arch her back beneath her.

"Sarah..." The word was a gasp, and Sarah felt the familiar heat build when the Terminator said her name. Biting lightly as she pulled away, Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Fuck me."

"What?!" Sarah wasn't displeased, but slightly shocked. She hadn't been aware Cameron even knew that definition of the word, yet alone how _lesbian_ sex was possible. With a smile, she acknowledged that this robot might be more human than she had thought. Perhaps it was time to see if she had human pleasure-sensors...

"Fuck me." Cameron's teeth were gritted, her hips rising slightly against Sarah's wiry frame. "Please. Now." Those were, quite possibly, the last coherent words for a long while.

Sarah sat up and yanked Cameron's combat boots off, before her own followed. She pulled the jeans off Cameron's legs, and crawled up for one more kiss, which Cameron seemed perfectly happy to give.

Cameron sat up, and Sarah slid one hand under the plain grey underwear, the other pressed to the back of her neck.

Cameron moaned throatily, as Sarah's experienced fingers found the already swollen nub. She found Cameron's tongue in her mouth, which she welcomed, as she kneaded her clit, and iron fingernails dragged down her back. But it didn't hurt.

Getting tired of the cloth in her way, Sarah ripped off the panties, and slid a finger into Cameron, who nearly bit Sarah's tongue as she gasped aloud.

Adding a second finger and a rhythm, Sarah shoved deeper and deeper as Cameron's hips bucked, forcing her further.

A guttural cry as Sarah added a third finger, and then her mouth broke away from Cameron's, and found another rock hard nipple. Teasing it lightly with her tongue, she felt the shuddering increase, and saw gooseflesh spread across her chest.

She both heard and felt the young woman scream; her body go rigid with ecstasy, her toes curl with the force of her orgasm.

Sarah smiled and sat back up, licking Cameron's juices off her fingers as she lay panting on the bed. _Oh yeah,_ she thought, satisfied. _She definitely has human pleasure sensors!_


End file.
